The New Era
by batman'sbitch
Summary: "You're special Andrea, one of a kind; half vampire half wolf.. You were made to run this world. I love you darlin' but our love can wait, we have a lifetime for that" Sorry I suck at summaries so you'll have to read to find out. First fan fic so be gentle! Read and review! Only loosely based on twilight! Mostly just characters! XOX


**_There shall be three;_**

**_Three to control all._**

**_Vampires, wolves and humans alike,_**

**_Three who have the blood of all._**

**_Who are the strongest of the strongest,_**

**_Fastest of the fastest,_**

**_Smartest of the smartest._**

**_They will be joined by loyalty,_**

**_Trust and compassion._**

**_Bound by three pendants,_**

**_Founded by the firsts of our kind._**

**_There shall be three._**

**_To conquer all._**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

_-Bella POV-_

I watch as Edward runs into the Forrest for the ball, the thunder cracking loudly around us. The sky grey and the weather slightly cold; just the usual. They seem to be having fun, which is great and it's slightly weird to see them have fun, they're usual on edge and tense. Edward runs back with the ball and pitches it to Alice. She gets ready but freezes all of a sudden her body looking like it's been paused on a TV screen. The ball drops to the ground and she spins on her single foot to face the Forrest. Edward's by my side in seconds; gently pushing me towards the car. I'm stunned as three figures glide out of the Forrest, a woman and two men. The Cullens swarm around me and Edward pulls me closer. "It's no use I can smell her from a mile away" Rosalie snarls and I feel so small and helpless.

The woman has flame red hair, one of the men has long dirty blond hair tied in a low ponytail and the other has dark skin and black dreadlocks, they all look on edge, like animals. They're not wearing shoes and their irises are red. "We heard your game a few miles back" the woman purrs her eyes staring at me, I look to the ground. "I'm afraid the game is over, but maybe next time" Carlisle says and I feel a chill, all the vampires stiffen. "Looks like you've brought a snack" the man with blond hair purrs. I gulp and Edward's grip becomes like steel "no we don't feed on humans" Carlisle says calmly. The woman toots and they move closer, "she's my son's mate" he adds and they all look at each other. What happens next no one was expecting. The woman and the black man jump for Emmet and Jasper, the dirty blond jumps for Edward. Edward pushes me to the ground and I watch as the dirty blond pins Edward to the ground. "She has such sweet smelling blood" he purrs and I stagger to my feet, Alice is dragging me away "Edward!" I scream as she throws me in the car and locks the door. She turns to help Edward but the red head throws her into a tree and then runs after her. I watch in horror as they all fight, the dirty blond and Edward wanting each other dead. Then I hear it actually they_all_ hear it. A loud ground shaking howl; louder than any wolf or dog. It sounds slightly musical and feminine. The Cullens stop fighting which gives the travellers the advantage. Dirty blond punches Edward in the jaw and grasps his head in his hands. I scream tears streaming down my face and my heart in my throat. The dirty blond looks at me, his fangs out and outstretched in to a grin. He stands and runs for the jeep- but in a flash a black shadow lunges into him shoving him to the ground. All the vampires stop now and turn, I stare at the huge fox like dog, with its slender body, its black/blue sleek fur, pointed ears and snout and its fluffy tail, but it's wearing a dark silver armour and helmet which seems to be glowing. I gasp in shock before I faint.

_-Edward's POV-_

I watch as she pins James to the ground, snarling in his face. "Andrea?" I ask shocked, she looks up at me, her blue eyes sparkling. James kicks her in her stomach and she flies back into the arms of Victoria. Victoria sinks her fangs into a part of Andrea's neck which is exposed from the armour hoping to poison her. But Andrea thrashes and head butts her. "Stop!" Laurence and Carlisle shout in unison. "What is it?" Laurence asks as Victoria and James stand by the alpha of the clan. "_It_ is a _she_" Carlisle snarls as Andrea steps by me, "she's a wolf" Victoria hisses angrily, "hybrid actually" Alice chimes triumphantly, "half vampire, half wolf" Emmet adds and I watch the ego drain from their faces. "I suggest you leave now" Carlisle warns Laurence, who seems to be the alpha and most sensible. "Yes I agree, we are sorry for acting so rudely on our passing, we will not kill in your territory" he says as he turns and begins to walk away, Victoria and James hesitate and Andrea growls at them, I hear James' thoughts and want to rip his head off, Alice steps in front of me, obviously seeing my plan. "Edward no" she says gently and I turn to Andrea, she nods once and I try to shake off the overwhelming anger I'm feeling. "Why are you here?" I ask and she shakes slightly, the armour starts to glow brightly and then it slowly seems to evaporate into a pendant around her neck, one of three pendants that only the chosen ones can wear. She's the only werewolf/vampire hybrid in existence. "It's started waking me up at night" her young voice says in my head, I sigh and she morphs. The pendant glows a bright blue and a blue mist swirls around her. She stretches in her vampire form, wearing the human armour. Her long dark midnight blue hair in loose curls down her spine and her armour in a spiked and jagged design. She has no helmet but she holds a huge jagged sword, the pendent is imbedded into the chest plate.

"How?" Carlisle asks in wonder, she steps to him and embraces him, she's as old maybe older than Carlisle and have been a dear friend to him for years, "visions of another type of hybrid, a human/vampire hybrid" she says gently, I can't read her thoughts which is frustrating. "Edward the pendant has told me to tell you of your fait with the human girl" she says softly her eyes staring into mine- the old feelings slowly begin to fill me again- but I push them away, I love Bella. "You're going to be very happy with her" she states and my mouth twitches up into a slightly. "She will end up vampire though" she adds and my smile fades instantly, "Andrea how do you know this? The future isn't set in stone" Alice asks, and Andrea smiles a mischievous smile "The pendent doesn't show me the future Alice, it shows me fait this could happen in years but all I know is that the pendent wants me to share this with Edward" her sword evaporates and she stretches again "but on another note I plan to stay here for a few years" she says her British accent strong, Carlisle beams- she is like family to him. "I want to meet Edward's new mate, Alice has been keeping me in the loop- I had honestly lost faith in you brother" she says as she taps my back and follows Carlisle to the car, I sigh and follow them to the car.


End file.
